As a surface antigen marker of human hemopoietic stem cells and hemopoietic progenitor cells, the CD34 molecule is known (U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,680). The CD34 molecule is a cell-surface antigen expressed in undifferentiated cells of human bone marrow, and in view of the fact that the transplantation of purified CD34+ cells results in rapid reorganization of blood cells in all systems and that proportion of the CD34+ cell is well correlated with the result of a colony assay which is most prevalently used in the identification of hemopoietic stem cells (Nara Nobuo, Hematology, 2nd Edition, Bunkōdo (1995), pp. 1558), it is generally believed that hemopoietic stem cells are present in the CD34+ cell fraction. The CD34 molecule is the earliest marker protein in hemopoietic progenitor cells. The CD34 molecule is a Type I transmembrane cell-surface glycoprotein having a molecular weight of 105×103 to 120×103. As a surface antigen marker of human hemopoietic stem cells which is similar to said CD34 molecule, the AC133 molecule is also known (U.S. Pat. No. 5,843,633). The antibody against AC133 molecule is said to react with 20 to 60% of CD34+ cells and with all undifferentiated CD34+ cells. This is a 5-transmembrane cell-surface glycoprotein with a molecular weight of 117×103. In addition, the CD90 molecule is also known to be a surface antigen marker of human hemopoietic stem cells (U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,620). The above are major proteins known as surface antigen markers of human hemopoietic stem cells; thus, only a few are known.